


Beauty and the Beasts

by ElaOfAsgard



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But it gets there, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Kidnapping, just hang in there, soft!Hela is Best Hela, this could read as stockholm syndrome so tread lightly if that makes you Meh, this starts out Kinda Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaOfAsgard/pseuds/ElaOfAsgard
Summary: There are many ways to a girl's heart. Kidnapping them because you want to court them is not usually one of them.
Relationships: Hela (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 35





	Beauty and the Beasts

**Author's Note:**

> The title is cheesy, I know. And a lot of little moments are inspired by The Haunting of Bly Manor, and Vision and Wanda's tryst in Infinity War, so do with that what you will.
> 
> This was an old tumblr prompt I finally got around to filling. "May I request an Hela x female reader where Hela falls in love with the reader whom is Loki's friend and decides to kidnap the reader and reader being scared and angry at her at first, only getting along with Fenrir but reader falling in love with her as well after a while and Hela asking the reader to marry her?"

You woke groggy and confused, unable to remember when you had fallen asleep or why you were so cold and uncomfortable, and it took you sitting up to realize just how much of a predicament you were in.

You had shackles around your wrists, and while you weren’t restrained in any other way on the bed you had been laid on, it was still a rather _unsettling_ way to wake up. Trying desperately not to panic, you tried to take note of your surroundings, trying to figure out where you might be or who might have you, and you had just swung your legs over the edge of the bed to try to stand up when you heard a cool, collected voice speak from somewhere in the shadows on the other side of the room, and you could just make out the figure of someone sitting in a chair.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. You’re still too groggy.”

Your brow furrowed, and you squinted, trying to get a glimpse of who was speaking. “…who are you? What have you done with me?” A pause, as a bit more of your memory came back to you. “Where’s Loki?”

The voice laughed, and a few moments later, the figure stood and crossed into the light, and you were more than a little surprised to see that it was a woman who was holding you captive. Even if she did look extremely intimidating. “I am Hela. And you’re-”

“Wait, Hela like Thor and Loki’s sister Hela?”

Hela hesitated, clearly a bit miffed that you had interrupted her, but eventually, she cleared her throat. “…yes. The very same. And I’ve brought you to somewhere they’ll never find you. You don’t need to worry about them anymore.”

Well, that didn’t sound threatening _at all_.

“…Why have you brought me here?”

“I intend to court you.”

Of _all_ the things you could have expected her to say, this wasn’t even on the list, and all you could do was stare blankly at her in shock.

“I’ve been watching you for some time, and I think that we would make a good match.”

Finally, you snapped out of it, and bit out a forced huff of a laugh. “…so you kidnapped me, put me in shackles, and just think that everything’s going to be peachy-keen? What, did you watch _Beauty and the Beast_ one too many times as a kid?”

“….I don’t know what that is, but I only put the shackles on you so you wouldn’t hurt yourself if you woke up.”

You scowled, still entirely unsure what to think about this entire scenario. “…Loki will find me. As soon as they realized that you took me, they’ll come with the rest of the Avengers, and whatever… _this_ is will fall through.”

Hela looked at you, like she was trying to understand why you didn’t quite seem as onboard with the idea as she was, and after a long moment of silence, she spoke again. “…you’ll come to like it here, in time. You’ll see. In the meantime, I’ll have your supper brought in soon. You must be starving after sleeping all day.”

You couldn’t think of anything to say to that, too beside yourself in pure anger and confusion at Hela’s sheer audacity, and you only scowled, curling back up in the bed and glaring out of the small window by your bed.

“…Fenris, keep watch over her. Good girl.” You heard movement on the other side of the room, followed shortly afterward by the sound of a door closing and, having assumed Hela was leaving, you turned your head back in her direction, only to be greeted with the largest dog you had ever seen towering over you, looking at you curiously.

“…..you must be Fenris.”

Fenris chuffed out a quiet little snort, and bowed her head slightly, and you watched in silence, still so unsure of what to think of your situation.

“…I don’t suppose you’ll help me get out of here?”

Fenris snorted, and in response laid her entire head on your lap, effectively keeping you sitting right where you were, and you groaned in pure frustration. “….great. Just what I needed. A giant dog to keep me trapped in here, on top of some strange woman who thinks the best way to court someone is to _kidnap them_.”

You heaved a sigh and looked back out the window.

“What fucking luck.”

* * *

You weren’t sure how long Hela had kept you wherever it was that she was keeping you.

The most you had gotten out of her was that you were on some planet that _wasn’t_ Midgard or Asgard, which had been destroyed, as Loki had told you before. You didn’t even recognize the planets you could see from the window, so you didn’t hold much hope for being anywhere near Earth, but to your surprise, you were finding it less and less possible to care about it as much as you once had.

Hela somehow managed to spend both more and less time with you than you thought she would, when she’d mentioned she was interested in courting you. She spent the mornings in the room with you, trying to get you to talk about yourself, but afternoons you had to yourself after Hela had delivered your lunch, and the only company you had until dinner was yourself and Fenris, who never left your side longer than it took for her to go outside when she needed to.

In fact, Fenris, you reasoned, was the most, if only, bearable thing about being held captive for the foreseeable future until you, presumably, fell in love with Hela or were found by Loki and the rest of the Avengers. For all her towering height and scary, very large and sharp teeth, she was a sweetheart, and the more she hung around with you, the more fond you became of her. You would sneak her scraps from your meals, and scratch her belly when she sprawled out on the floor.

Once, Hela had walked in and found you both asleep on the floor, Fenris curled up in a ball, and you nestled against her side, and the sight had endeared her so much that she sat on the floor and watched you until you woke up, something that you couldn’t quite decide whether or not was endearing or a little unsettling.

Perhaps it was a little bit of both.

Hela herself was a puzzle that you couldn’t solve, for all your trying.

She had kidnapped you, taken you from Loki and your other friends, and your home, but she was treating you the nicest anyone had ever treated you. Aside from keeping you shackled twenty-four/seven and refusing to let you out of the room without supervision, and even that was only so you could use the bathroom when you needed.

If you took away the fact that she’d literally committed a crime, and a creepy one at that, Hela just seemed like a girl in love, who didn’t quite know how to properly show it. Which was flattering, you supposed, and would, in any other setting, be almost endearing.

Maybe she just didn’t know any better.

Thor and Loki hadn’t told you much about Hela, but that was only because _they_ didn’t know that much about her, but from what you’d understood, Hela had had a rougher childhood than you could imagine, and had been locked up simply for being what she was trained to be. You couldn’t imagine what that would do to a person’s psyche.

Perhaps you had reacted too harshly.

One morning, you finally decided to at least _try_ to talk to Hela. Maybe you could help her understand that what she was doing was wrong and that there were much better ways to go about courting someone.

So when you heard the keys Hela carried jingling, you sat up, facing the door so that you were the first thing Hela saw when she came in.

“…you’re awake.” Hela seemed genuinely shocked to see you looking at her, and when you smiled a little, she only seemed all the more surprised. “...I brought you something different today. I know you must be getting tired of eating the same stuff every single day, and… there was a market in the city nearby, so… I brought you some pastries.”

Hela’s nerves had seemingly gotten the better of her as she handed you your plate, you figured you must have really thrown her for a loop by being so amenable today. You thanked her quietly, and when she moved to sit down in her chair by the door, you caught her wrist without really thinking about it, and the both of you froze for a second, neither of you daring to move.

“…sit down with me. We’ll share.”

Hela hesitated for a moment, even after you’d loosened your grip on her, and after a long moment she sat down on the very edge of the bed, and still at a distance from you. You picked out a pastry for yourself and held the plate out for her, but she shook her head.

“…I don’t need to eat. Not really.”

Your brow furrowed a bit as you looked at her. “…that’s not an Asgardian thing. Thor and Loki eat.”

Hela huffed out a tense laugh. “Thor and Loki weren’t banished to Hel for centuries.”

You didn’t say anything to that; what were you _supposed_ to say to something like that? But when it became clear Hela was still expecting you to say something, you cleared your throat a bit.

“…you could still eat, if you wanted to. I mean, I won’t make you. But… you could. I don’t mind.”

Hela smiled, more of a grimace than anything else, but you smiled a little in response, as well, and for a moment, you sat in silence, chewing on your breakfast in silence.

“…You can take the shackles off, you know. I’m not gonna go anywhere.” You laughed a bit. “I can’t. You don’t even let me out of the room.”

“…your door hasn’t been locked since you got here.”

That _confused_ you to no end, and as you looked at her, absolutely bewildered, Hela actually cracked a bit of a smile.

“I just jingle the keys so you _think_ the door’s locked. You’ve always had free reign of the house. Did you really not even try the door?”

You were a little too embarrassed to admit that you _hadn’t_ , so you just took another bite of your breakfast, hoping your flushed cheeks didn’t give you away.

“…you can look around today, if you want. I don’t mind. And I’ll take the shackles off, too.”

“….I’d like that.” You looked back over at Hela, finding that she was already looking at you with an expression far softer than you thought someone like her capable of making, it only made you blush all the more as you smiled weakly.

Hela returned the smile much more genuinely, and when she reached over to take one of the pastries from your plate, you couldn’t help but to wonder if this might be a turning point in the relationship between you.

* * *

Days faded into weeks faded into months, and the longer you spent with Hela, the more you found yourself enjoying Hela’s company.

You would read together in the humble little library she had made for herself in the corner of the living room, you would play fetch with Fenris together, and sometimes Hela would even let you go down with her to the village to go the market and run errands.

It was _nice_.

Much nicer than you had ever expected things to turn out.

Sometimes you felt a little guilty that you had just… _stopped_ wondering if or when Loki and the others would come, but then you would think about how much you were _actually_ kind of enjoying being with Hela and Fenris, and eventually you stopped wondering about it at altogether.

It was late one evening that you found yourself standing next to Hela in the kitchen, drying dishes with a clean rag as Hela handed them to you, and you were overwhelmed with the pure domesticity of it all, and you stopped, tilting your head as you got lost in your thoughts.

“…Y/N…? Is everything alright?” Hela’s quiet voice brought you out of your silent revelry, and you turned to look at her, smiling a bit.

“…just thinking.” You shrugged a bit as you set down a plate.

“About?”

“…this, I guess. Us. Being here, together.”

You weren’t looking at Hela, but you heard her take a long, slow breath, anticipating what you were about to say next.

“…I’ve never connected with anyone like this before.” You glanced over at Hela then, and you saw that she had relaxed, but only just. “…it’s nice.”

Hela nodded slowly, and finally turned her head to look at you, expression unreadable. “…It is?”

“…it is.”

You weren’t entirely sure when the two of you had moved so close, or which of you was the one to make the first move, but one moment you were looking at Hela, and the next you were _kissing her_ , and it was _nice_ and _warm_ and _right_ , and by the time Hela pulled back, you were smiling softly.

“….I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…” Hela started to apologize, but you shook your head.

“Don’t. It’s okay. Really.”

“…it is?”

You could only laugh softly as you nodded, smiling a little more. “In fact, I… I’d really like to do that again, if… if you don’t mind?”

“I don’t mind.” Hela answered a little too quickly, like she could hardly contain her eagerness, and it was so adorable and unlike her that you laughed, even as you leaned forward to kiss her again, dishes completely forgotten on the counter.

* * *

“Y/N?”

You looked up from where you were sitting curled next to Hela, book in hand and Fenris’ nose on your lap as you scratched her absentmindedly. “Yes, darling?”

“…I’ve been thinking.”

Despite knowing that nothing was wrong, you couldn’t help but to feel your heart sink in preparation for hearing something that you might not want to, but you tried to smile and nod, hoping Hela didn’t catch the quiet “…oh no…” you muttered under your breath.

“…You’ve been here for quite some time now.”

It was true; you wagered it must have been close to a year by now that you and Hela had been living in your secluded little cottage on the outskirts of the village, and life there together with her just felt _perfect_ , in a way that you’d never experienced before, and you nodded along as Hela continued to speak.

“And I like to think that we’re, that this… I mean, I can only speak for myself, but… I’m just going to say it. It… It works.”

You laughed a bit, feeling relief when you realized Hela was just nervous and unsure how to say what she was saying. “It works. It does.”

Hela nodded again, looking at you for a long moment. “…marry me?”

You were so at a loss for words that you could do nothing but stare blankly at her, trying to wrap your brain around what she’d said.

“I don’t… have any rings, like they do on Midgard, and we don’t have anyone to perform the magic rites that they did on Asgard, but… We can just _say_ that we’re married. And we’ll know. And that’s enough for me, if… if that’s enough for you.”

You laughed a bit, nodding as you reached for Hela’s hand, holding it tightly in your own. “Yeah. I think that would be enough for me.”

Hela smiled, and immediately leaned forward to kiss you, and it was easy to tell just how head over heels she was for you, and it even more amazing to know that you loved her exactly the same. Perhaps it wasn’t how you had ever imagined falling in love would be like, but it was _love_ and it was imperfect.

You’d never known you could be so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading!


End file.
